Following Their Hate
by Shino Yume
Summary: The Story of ho 4 cyborgs came about. IT BE FINISHED!!!!!! GO READ!


"Following Their Hate" by Shino Yume 

PART ONE 

Dawn broke on a new day, a misty haze settling across the beach. A blonde girl stood on the porch to the beach house, a golden dog asleep next to her. She sighed blissfully, watching as the colors made beautiful patterns across the sky. The door behind her slid open, and out stepped her twin sister. 

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Masako-chan." She said, a light smile passing over her lips, as her twin turned to face her. 

"Good morning, Aji-uo" The two eighteen-year-olds shared a warm glance for a few brief moments, before Aji's black dog came running out onto the porch, jumping over most of the stairs, and heading straight for the early morning seagulls. The golden dog woke, perking its ears at the sound of the other dog's sharp barks. The sisters laughed, and Aji handed Masako her schoolbooks. 

"I don't want to go to school." Masako complained. 

"Join the club, neither do I. Care to skip?" 

Masako laughed. "Naw...we got in trouble last week for that. Let's keep a low profile for now." They called their dogs in, and then continued to school, their usual chatter easing the morning silence away. They arrived in school, greeting their friends happily, as always settling into their usual social group. "Hey Masako! Hey Aji!" Called a blonde, Hiroko. Hiroko's twin brother, Takeshi, was seated behind her, in his usual 'I don't give a crap' way. The two pairs of twins in the school, ironically, they were the best of friends. Sometimes they were called 'quadruplets.' One look could tell you why. 

"Ohayoo!" The sisters answered in unison. It was the beginning of a day they'd never remember, but should've never forgotten. 

* 

"I can't wait to go home and take a nap." Aji complained. Takeshi cast her a sideways glance. He'd had a crush on both her and her sister for as long as he could remember, but he didn't want to hurt either's feelings. 

"Sensei Shiro was rough today." Hiroko agreed. Masako nodded. They were on the way back from martial arts class. 

"You guys want to stop and get an ice cream or something?" Masako asked. "It's so hot, maybe we can go for a swim afterwards." Aji giggled at her sister's usual ice cream fetish. 

"It seems every day Hiroko and I walk home with you two we get ice cream." Takeshi teased. 

"We do." Aji reminded him. "And every day you don't walk home with us too." They all laughed. 

"Okay we'll go." Hiroko agreed. 

They found a bench after receiving their ice cream cones, devouring them hungrily, joking with each other as always. 

"Hey look," Hiroko said suddenly. "Isn't that the Red Ribbon guy?" 

They noticed a black car off to one side, just sitting there. The man inside was old looking, but was watching them all closely. 

Takeshi snorted. "Ugly old man, isn't he?" 

"Needs to cut his hair." Aji added. 

"Nice a car though, for an old geezer like him. Isn't he rich or something?" 

"I think so." Hiroko said. 

They continued to laugh and make fun of the old man until they finished their ice cream, then they stood and began to head for the beach. 

Slowly behind them, the black car followed. 

"You guys," Hiroko said. "That old guy's following us." 

"Maybe he heard us." Masako bit her lip. 

"Who cares?" Takeshi snorted. 

The old guy glared at them, beginning to drive just the smallest bit faster, so he was right up behind them. They began walking faster, and the man stopped his car, and got out. He was following them still. He looked angry. Suddenly he began to run. 

"Crap, he's chasing us! Run!" Aji yelled. 

The group took off at top speed. Unfortunately for them, they weren't in their own neighbor hood, and got lost easily. Soon enough, they were up against a dead end. 

"What the Hell do you want?!" Takeshi yelled at the man. 

The man just laughed. "A fair fight." 

Takeshi turned to the girls. "Stay out of this, I'll take care of him." 

But the old man proved to be quite a match for all of them, easily knocking them unconscious one by one, leaving Takeshi's question unanswered. 

What did the guy want? 

PART TWO 

She felt the cold blackness all around her. How long had she been asleep? She felt like she was choking, like she couldn't breath. Her head spun, and she tried to get away from the throbbing pain at her temples. Suddenly she fell to her knees, in looking around at the strange place she'd never seen before. She coughed a few times, trying to refocus. Where was she? More importantly, who was she? She focused in on an old looking man, with long white hair. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"I am Dr. Gero," He said. "Your creator." 

"My...creator?" 

"Yes. You are Jinzouningen Nijuuni-gou, Artificial Human #22." 

Confused, she looked around the room, only to see the unconscious body of another girl. "Is she dead?" She asked. 

"No, unconscious. That is Nijuu-gou, #20. She is your twin sister." 

"My twin?" She reached out to touch the girl's blonde hair. 

The other girl stirred, waking. "What happened?" She asked. 

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Nijuu-gou. You put up a bit of a fight, but don't worry, it's been taken care of." Gero explained. 

Nijuu-gou appeared tired and weak, slumping onto Nijuuni-gou's shoulder. She looked up into her sister's eyes. 

"You are my twin." She smiled. Nijuuni-gou nodded. Dr. Gero turned and left the room, calling over his shoulder. 

"I'll be back soon, I need to take care of something. Don't touch anything, or you'll be sorry." 

"Are you okay, Nijuu?" 

The girl nodded, looking down at the clothes she was wearing. Black pants and a black shirt, with the Red Ribbon logo on the sleeve and across the back. Nijuuni-gou was dressed similarly. Her sister stood, looking around the room. 

"Don't touch." Nijuu-gou warned. 

"I know." Nijuuni-gou answered. 

Suddenly she let out a piercing scream. She was staring into one of the two pods stationed in the room. Nijuu rushed to her side. 

"What's wrong?" 

"There-There's a person in there!!" 

Just then Dr. Gero returned, and seeing the two Jinzouningen girls staring at the capsules, quickly explained. 

"Don't worry, they're just resting, like you were. I'll wake them up soon enough. That's Juunana-gou, and that's Juuhachi-gou." He explained. "Now I have to tell you your mission, because you work for me now." 

"And what if we refuse?" Nijuuni asked. 

Dr. Gero pulled out a remote control that he'd retrieved in his short leave of absence. "One touch of this button will destroy you completely." 

Nijuuni sucked in her breath, glaring at Gero. "Why did you do this to us?" 

"My dear, I need someone to do the dirty work around here." 

The girls just glared at him. "Now, your mission is to..." He went into a long detailed explanation of his mission for them, and the other two Jinzouningen. "Wakarimasuka?" He finished. 

"Hai," the two girls answered sadly, and living hell began. 

* 

It had to be a month, maybe more, before the awakening of the other Jinzouningen. Gero had gone off with another creation of his own, Jinzouningen Juukyuugou, #19. 

He'd left the two girls alone. A mistake? Perhaps. 

Curiosity was too much for them. It was Nijuu-gou who'd suggested the idea. 

"Dr. Gero's not here, sister." She said. 

Nijuuni raised an eyebrow. "I know. What are you suggesting?" 

"I want to let them out!" 

"Me too... But what if we can't control them, and they kill us or something?" 

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Nijuu claimed, strolling casually over to Juunana-gou's pod, hitting the button. The cyborg, coughed a few times, then fell to his knees, as both the girls had prior. 

Juunana-gou looked up at them, curiously. "Who are you?" 

"I am Nijuu-gou, and this is my sister, Nijuuni-gou. We are Jinzouningen, as are you." 

"I am...a...Jinzouningen?" 

"Yes, you are the work of Dr. Gero, his most powerful creation, your mission is..." 

"Wait Nijuu, don't tell him yet!" 

"Why not? Tell me, I want to know." 

Nijuu sighed. "Your mission is to kill Son Goku." 

"Son Goku?" Juunana-gou repeated, seemingly recognizing his name. "I...I know who he is but..." 

"But what?" Nijuuni asked. 

"I don't know who I am." 

The girls softened their gazes towards him, understanding what he felt. Nijuuni answered him, "You're name is Juunana-gou." 

"But...who am I?" 

"I don't know....unfortunately...I don't know who I am either...and neither does Nijuu. All we know is that we are sisters." Nijuu nodded solemnly. 

"Well, what about me..?" He choked. "Who am I related to?" 

Nijuu turned and hit the button of the other pod, hitting the button and letting Juuhachi fall to her knees. "You are her twin brother. This is your twin sister, Juuhachi-gou." 

"Juuhachi-gou..." He repeated. 

The other girl jumped to her feet. Obviously, she was more 'awakened' than the others. 

"What did he do to me?! That bastard! I am going to kill him!!!!" 

The others stared blankly. Juuhachi calmed down a bit, glancing around at the others, then stuttering, "Juu...nana?" He nodded. Obviously, she'd already been awakened, and knew of herself and the others. She balled her hands up into fists. "I hate that man! I'm going to kill him!!" 

Juunana suddenly caught the ailment of revenge. "Gero needs to die!" 

The other two agreed. 

Suddenly Gero walked into the room. 

"What the Hell did you do? You fucking cyborgs! Obviously I can't even trust a machine!" He whipped out a remote control, and with the pressing of a few buttons, they where all unconscious again, undergoing the process of memory erasure, once again. 

* 

PART THREE 

The sisters, reunited, but in hiding, watched as Gero awakened the male cyborg. 

"Juunana-gou..." Nijuuni whispered unconsciously, under her breath. They watched as the male cyborg stepped out of his pod, glancing at the remote control Gero held, then back at the scientist, smiling. 

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu." He greeted the evil genius. They spoke to each other as the sisters watched, then Gero let out the other cyborg. She too, greeted her creator with false pleasantness. 

There was a loud banging on the steel door of the laboratory. The sisters ducked into further hiding. 

Unknown time passed, as the twins had fallen asleep. They woke only to see an unpleasant scene. Dr. Gero's body lay tattered on the floor, his head a mess of wires elsewhere. 

"It has been done..." Nijuu said to herself. "We are free." 

Together the cyborgs left the room, heading out into the open world. A world where injustice had already begun. And they were going to follow. They would follow their only fellow cyborgs, twins as themselves. They would follow whether it was right or wrong. After all, they had nothing else to do. 

* 

Weeks had gone by, and still the girls hadn't come across the two Jinzouningen, though they had followed a long path of hate the twins had left behind. "They were here..." Nijuu proclaimed. "Not long ago either. Maybe they're close by." 

"They are." Nijuuni declared. "I know it." 

"What will we say to them?" 

"I don't know. What if they try to kill us?" 

"I don't know…I hope they don't…they could so easily kill us…" 

"I know. Are you scared, my so sei^ji?" 

"Hai, anata?" 

"Hai." 

There was a noise. They dropped their voices 

"Shit, that's them." 

"How do you know?" 

"No ki, don't you sense it?" 

"Yeah, let's go then." 

"No, Nijuu!" Her sister hissed, in an almost whisper. "We can't! Let's get out of here!" 

"But..." 

"No buts! Let's go!" 

They jumped into the air, flying off quickly and unnoticed. 

"Why didn't you want to talk to them?" 

"I don't know, I just had a feeling we shouldn't. It would've resulted in something bad." 

"Oh." They were sisters. They trusted each other's instincts. 

"Don't worry, there will be more times." 

PART FOUR 

Nijuu was curled up in a ball near her sister, asleep. She woke, looked up at her sister, and asked. 

"Is it today?" 

"Yes." Her sister answered. 

"Yes?! For ten years it's been 'No, it will be another day' and now it's yes?!" She was excited. 

"Hai, today. Today's the day we will finally talk with the twins." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Nijuu spoke. 

"So sei^ji, there is hardly anything left on this planet. What will we do if we get them to stop?" 

She was speaking of the other Jinzouningen's killing rampage. Sure, these twins had had a fair share of murder and destruction right along with the others, but still, there where endless possibilities as to what the twins might do when approached by fellow cyborgs. 

"I don't know." Nijuuni finally answered, at lack of words. 

There was an explosion near by. 

"This is it." Nijuu said. "Ready." 

"As ready as I'm going to get." 

They stepped through the bushes, the two killers, twin Jinzouningen, with twin smirks on their faces. 

"Look-ie here, Juuhachi." Juunana laughed. "Twins, just like us. One for each of us to kill." 

Nijuu clenched her fists. "It's not going to happen, Juunana-gou!" 

Juunana raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you know who I am? And you're daring too? Growl..." 

Nijuuni stepped in. "Of course we know who you two are, we where created by the same ass hole as you! We were there the day you killed him!" 

Juuhachi narrowed her eyes. "How do you know this?" 

"Simple." Nijuu smiled. "We're Jinzouningen too." 

The others finally noticed the Red Ribbon logos on their rival's clothing. 

"Impressive." Juunana purred in his silky soft voice. "I guess we don't need to kill them after all." He said, glancing towards his sister, who was now wide and glassy eyed. 

"Oh my goodness... Nijuu and...Nijuuni..." 

"What?" Juunana asked in disbelief. 

"I remember!" She cried, bringing her hands to her face. "Juunana, don't you remember? The day they awakened us then... Gero came back and... erased our memories so we would forget them. Do you remember, Niichan?" 

"I...Hai...I do." Juunana and Juuhachi stood dumbfounded a moment. 

"Please," Nijuu started. "Stop your killing rampage. Gero is dead, so is Son Goku." "Your mission is complete." Nijuuni added. 

"So it is." Juuhachi sighed. "I was getting bored anyway. Now what do we do?" 

"There are plenty of things." Nijuu told them, eyeing Juunana-gou, who grinned mischievously. 

"Deal." He spoke for both himself and Juuhachi, smiling at their new friends. 

"Now we can stop following your hate." Nijuuni added. "Now we can live...the way we wanted to before all of this." 

"Amen, thank Kami." Juuhachi added. 

It was the beginning of the eternal end. 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
